1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the storage and/or organization of small hand tools, and more particularly provides unique holding and storage apparatus for socket sets comprising a series of different sized sockets which may be removably connected to a socket driving element, such as a pneumatic impact wrench, air ratchet, spinner, T-handle or extension, to tighten and loosen a variety of threaded fasteners having multi-sided head portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical removable socket used with a socket driving element to drive threaded fasteners is of a generally cylindrical configuration and has a square "drive" opening extending axially into one end thereof and adapted to nonrotatably receive a correspondingly configured square portion of the wrench's driving element (such as a ratchet drive member). Extending axially into the opposite end of the socket is a multi-sided fastener head or "socket" opening, usually of a hexagonal or twelve-sided configuration, to nonrotatably receive the multi-sided head of a threaded fastener.
As is well known by both amateur and professional mechanics, efficient organization of the individual sockets in sets thereof, and the rapid retrieval of a particular socket in the set, are goals that are not always easily achieved. A common method of storing socket sets is to simply keep them in a suitable drawer in a tool box. What often happens is that when a particular socket has been used, it is simply dropped back into the drawer in a random fashion so that over time the sockets become intermixed with other sockets of their particular set or with the sockets of other sets.
To solve this often annoying storage and organization problem, a variety of socket and organizational devices have heretofore been proposed. A common scheme, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,453; 4,353,465 and 4,421,230, and German Patent 949,040, has been the provision of a series of small spring clips, each of the same size, which are fixedly or removably connected to a suitable base member and project outwardly therefrom. Each of these spring clips is configured for insertion in the drive end opening of a socket in a set thereof. When inserted into the drive end opening of a particular socket, the clip is slightly deformed so that it frictionally engages the interior surface of the drive opening to thereby retain the socket on the clip. While this type of a socket holder is clearly an improvement upon the loose-in-a-drawer socket storage approach, it is still subject to a variety of well known problems and limitations. For example, each of the spring clips is adapted to fit only one size of socket drive opening--i.e., 1/4", 3/8" or 1/2" square (or their metric equivalents)--the standard drive opening sizes of conventional sockets. This socket-holding limitation of the spring clips does not present a problem if all of the mechanic's sockets are of the single drive size. However, if two or more socket sets have different drive sizes, this necessitates the use of spring clips of different sizes.
Additionally, since these spring clips are designed for insertion into only the drive ends of any of the sockets, the sockets can be arranged on the spring clip array in any one of a variety of arrangements. This means that the spring clips cannot function to automatically arrange the sockets in ascending or descending size order. Further, to ascertain that all of the sockets in a given set thereof have been returned to their storage clips, it is often necessary to actually count the sockets and then inspect the sockets to determine which are missing if the count comes up short.
Another problem associated with the use of the spring clip socket holders is that they can readily become deformed in use so that they fit either too tightly or too loosely within the drive end opening of a particular socket. If the spring clip becomes too loose, its socket can easily become dislodged therefrom the misplaced within the tool box or somewhere else. If the spring clip has been deformed so that it fits too tightly within the drive end opening, it becomes difficult to attach and remove the socket from the clip. Attempts to adjust the dimensions of the clips to solve these fit problems often lead to the breakage of the clips. Moreover, if a socket is pulled off a clip which fits too tightly, other sockets can be easily jarred from their clips and fall in disarray to the ground or within the tool box or other storage area.
A similar storage theme is evidenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,712,473 and 3,726,393 in which identically dimensioned, rectangularly cross-sectioned post members are positioned for insertion into the identically configured square drive end openings of sockets in a set thereof. As in the case of the spring clips, these equal sized rectangular support members cannot function to automatically organize the sockets in a set thereof in any particular order. Accordingly, except by actually counting the sockets supported on these rectangular members, it is difficult to ascertain if a socket is missing from the set, and if so, which particular socket is missing. These problems are also present in the detachable wrench set organizer and storage unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,860 in which equal sized cylindrical posts are used for insertion into the drive end openings of a socket set. As in the case of the square cross-sectioned posts, only sockets of a single drive size may be used with a particular set of such circular cylindrical support post members.
These organizational deficiencies are somewhat alleviated by devices, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,037 and 4,621,738 as well as British Patent 697,995, which provide a base member having a series of projections or depressions formed therein which correspond either to the drive ends of the sockets or to the outer diameters of the drive ends of the sockets in a set thereof. These projections or depressions are adapted to closely receive the drive ends of the sockets to keep them from wobbling within the holder. The device exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,738 has a complicated and cumbersome means for maintaining the socket wrench heads in contact with the projections. It is well known that the outer diameter of the drive end of a socket of a particular size varies (often widely) from manufacturer to manufacturer. Thus, the circular depressions in this particular support the organization system, to efficiently function as intended, would have to be custom-dimensioned to each manufacturer's socket set.
These organizational deficiencies are somewhat further alleviated by devices, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 which provides a holder for socket wrench heads having permanent magnets embedded in the body member of the holder to maintain the wrench heads within sockets in the body member. The magnets extend to an outer surface of the body member so that they may be placed against a metallic surface so as to support the body member and the inserted wrench heads. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377, however, would scratch or otherwise damage the metallic surface it is placed on such as the exterior painted portion of an automobile body. This patent also discloses a single magnetic strip embedded at the bottom of the holder which apparently extends to the bottom and hence has the same scratching problem as the individual magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,049 also discloses a single magnetic strip attached to the side of a tool holding device which is of a complicated structure resulting in costly molds for manufacturing purposes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive device which is able to maintain a set of socket wrench heads in proper order and most importantly intact and all in one place. In addition, there is a need in the art for a device which may be releasably attached to a metallic work piece to facilitate the selection of socket wrench heads. There is also a need in the art for a device which can satisfy these above two needs while at the same time not scratching or otherwise damaging the work piece such as the exterior painted body of an automobile.
It can be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a socket holding and organizing apparatus which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems and limitations commonly associated with conventional socket set holders. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.